


Buenas malas ideas

by yvarlcris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquella no había sido una buena idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buenas malas ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Historia hecha como regalo de cumpleaños para Vismur.   
> Slash  
> Se mencionan hechos del 2x07 y del 2x09  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Aquella no había sido una buena idea. Que nadie le entendiese mal, no es que se arrepintiese de haberlo hecho y, de volver a presentársele la ocasión, lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo un solo segundo. Sólo que, en el fondo, sabía que no era una buena idea.

Nada tenía que ver con que fuese una especie de lobo solitario. Estaba acostumbrado a pequeños barracones compartidos con sus compañeros de unidad, y a aquellas duchas comunales ridículamente estrechas.

Tampoco tenía que ver con la necesidad de privacidad, o su manía de tenerlo todo organizado a su manera. No había nada de malo en que la gente se sintiese cómoda en su casa…

Pero cuando se trataba de Daniel Williams, nada tenía sentido.

Ayer había hecho la cena. Cuando Steve llegó de su habitual baño en la playa, su compañero le esperaba con la mesa puesta, una enorme sonrisa y una fuente de "Chuletas Hawaii", sin la piña porque, "en serio, Steve, qué pasa aquí con la piña, ¿no hay ni un solo plato típico que no la lleve?"

Por supuesto que no había sido un problema, Danny incluso había recogido la cocina, simplemente hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le hacía la cena, y, con piña o sin ella, había que reconocer que estaba deliciosa.

Steve le había ofrecido su casa sin más, hasta que encontrase algo de su gusto y libre de fantasmas, no necesitaba que su amigo le hiciese la cena, ya sabía que se lo agradecía, para eso estaban los amigos, ¿no?

No era una mala idea acoger a un amigo cuando éste lo necesitaba. La mala idea era cuando ese amigo era Danny, y el simple pensamiento de que estaba durmiendo en el sofá…

No era una mala idea ayudar a tu mejor amigo en lo que puedas cuando ves que su vida se desmorona, la mala idea era que ahora mismo éste se estaba dado una ducha y Steve sentía algo removerse en su interior… y en su exterior también, se dijo mirando angustiado la protuberancia de sus pantalones.

Decidió que lo más sabio sería otro baño en la playa, se puso el bañador sin prestar atención a lo que el resto de su cuerpo parecía estar pidiendo a gritos, y salió al pasillo.

"Mierda..."

Ahí estaba otra vez.

Danny…

…Con una toalla a la cintura…

…Nada más…

Y esas malditas mariposas en el estómago… ¿mariposas? ¿Pero qué era él, un SEAL o una quinceañera?

Y el bulto que aumenta…

…Y Danny que sonríe…

"Mierdamierdamierda…"

-Buenos días a ti también. ¿A qué viene esa cara de resfriado?- preguntó el detective que parecía ajeno al torrente de emociones que pasaban por el interior de su amigo.

-No tengo cara de resfriado- protestó Steve… y esperaba que el calor que le llegaba a las orejas en ese momento no significase que se estaba ruborizando.

-De acuerdo.

Ahí estaban, en medio del pasillo, mirándose…

El rubio continuaba sonriendo mientras Steve intentaba pensar en cosas que no fuesen su mejor amigo recién salido de la ducha. Gatitos abandonados en contenedores… gatitos ahogados en el mar… la cara de su hermana la primera vez que lo pilló en el baño haciendo lo que hacen los adolescentes cuando piensan que no hay nadie en casa…

No funcionaba.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?- preguntó el SEAL después de carraspear para aclarar su voz y que no sonase a… bueno, que no pareciese que estaba…

-Sólo quiero comprobar hasta qué tonalidad de rojo puedes llegar antes de que empieces a pitar como una tetera- el policía seguía con esa sonrisa divertida en su rostro…

-No sé de qué me hablas.

Danny enarcó las cejas.

-Vaya, entonces es que tienes fiebre- se acercó y le tocó la frente con la mano. Steve la apartó de un manotazo.

-¡Para quieto!- lo que le faltaba ahora era que su amigo le tocase… simplemente genial. Por eso todo aquello había sido una mala idea…

-Si estás enfermo puedo cuidar de ti…

¿Estaba Danny jugando con él? ¿Se estaba divirtiendo a su costa?

-No estoy enfermo.-

-Estás ardiendo. -La mano del policía se apoyó en el pecho del Marine

"Mierda…"

-Danny, déjame.

-¿Eso quieres? ¿Quieres que me vaya? Creí que querías que te ayudase con tu… problemilla.

-No juegues con fuego, o te quemarás.

-¿En serio? ¿Me sales ahora con refranes?

-Danny…

-Yo lo veo así, si lo que ha provocado tu problema no ha tenido nada que ver conmigo, ahora mismo nos estaríamos riendo del asunto y no estarías aquí, tieso como un palo… en el amplio sentido de la palabra-su sonrisa se ensanchó viendo cómo Steve se ruborizaba aún más- . Así que, como soy un gran detective intuyo que tengo algo de culpa.

Steve volvió a carraspear, pero no dijo nada, no confiaba en su voz, en aquel momento.

-Y puedo dejarte ir a la ducha, o al mar, o a donde quiera que prefieras ir, o ayudarte yo mismo… y creo que la primera opción sería un desperdicio enorme.

Ahora Steve se sorprendió a sí mismo soltando un gemido. Danny tomó su mano y lo condujo a la habitación. Estaba a punto de deslizar su mano bajo el bañador de su amigo cuando lo miró de forma traviesa.

-A no ser… que prefieras que llame a Lori, que seguro estará encantada de echarte una mano… o lo que haga falta.

Steve clavó sus dilatadas pupilas en su amigo, bajo todas aquellas burlas, se podía adivinar que su compañero estaba igual de consumido por el deseo… cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes, no lo sabía, pero ahora, lo único que quería era arrancar la toalla de la cintura del rubio y devorar su boca y su cuerpo por completo.

-¿Lori? ¡Al cuerno con Lori!- dijo antes de lanzarse sobre su sonriente amigo y besarlo como si no hubiese mañana.


End file.
